Grape Juice
by Atalaya86
Summary: What is that thing that looks like juice, smells likes juice, tastes like juices but, its not juice?. Pairin: Hitzu/karin, Ichi/Ruki, Ishi/Inoue, Renji/Tatsu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ki: I don't own Bleach, neither Ata Ata: That's not true!! I want Byakuya!! He's mine!  
ki: Ata-chan we talked about this already, you can't own someone by force, and you don't own Bleach Ata: That's so not fare! TOT Ki: Well, as I said, we don't own Bleach, or Byakuya, enjoy the fanfic. Ata: TT

A/N: " " talking thinking ( ) Author comment

Chapter one: Friday 4:37 pm

"Rukia!!" "Ah, Inoue hi"  
"Rukia do you, Ichigo and you have time tomorrow, we're going to play football with Hitsugaya-Taicho and Karin-chan" said the orange haired girl bouncing excited "Ah... I think so, yeah why not" said Rukia smiling back at her friend. Inoue always wear that kind and warm smile, maybe that was what Ishida liked so much about her and what she like about him? No one knew but defiantly something good. "Okay then, Karin and I will make a lunch after the play if you want to come by" said Inoue smiling Rukia forced her smile to the orange haired girl Please God don▓t make me regret this "Okay then I'll see you in Kurosaki's"  
"Great! Bye then!" Inoue leaved bouncing in happiness -- o --

"Oe, Renji"  
"What?" asked a very pissed Renji, Tatsuki in front of him was also pissed "Where you two fighting again?" asked Ishida pointing at them "It's nothing" said Tatsuki putting herself together, calming herself "Just that Renji doesn't have a brain and I can't work with him!" "Oh yeah? well you're not even cute or skilled like others... You▓re just a FLYING MIDGED OF HELL!!" "Okay, before you start fighting again, are you going to be free tomorrow? Everyone it's going to a football play tomorrow" said Ishida giving Tatsuki a map (Renji it▓s a total mess when come to directions). "Yeah, why not"  
"Okay, thank you" said Ishida and turned to leave but stopped after one step forward "We'll be taking lunch first in Kurosaki's house if you want free-food, bye" said Ishida and then really leaved them "Then I▓ll defiantly go to Kurosaki's!" shouted Renji at the leaving form of Ishida "YOU! ...you only think with your stomach"  
"Hey! That▓s not true"  
"Yea, "Then I'll defiantly go to Kurosaki's" said Tatsuki mocking him "Yeah and you are unsocial, you didn't even speak, did the mouse it your tongue?" "Asshole"  
"Lilliput"  
"I▓m going to kill you!!"

And so they continue on and on and on until the end of the world... okay, not exactly the end of the world but pretty much until the sunset.  
-- o --

"Good afternoon Urahara"  
"Good afternoon Isshin, how are you?" asked Urahara smiling from the inside of his store "Really great, hopping you had what I asked from you"  
"Ow perfect! See I couldn't find exactly what you wanted seems that They stopped the production because of the new laws but I have something better, more stronger and taste like grapes juice" said Urahara smirking knowing Isshin will understand his smirk Isshin smirked back "Thanks, I'll see you later then" said Isshin leaving the store with a large bottle in his arms with now script on it.

Entering his house he smelled something really good.  
"Yuzu, what are you cooking?" asked Isshin walking to the kitchen "Im not cooking Dad" said Yuzu walking downstairs to say hi to her father, Isshin not believing what was happening walked in to the kitchen and looked to Kari with a cute flowered apron cooking while listening music "She has being like this since she came back from school" said Yuzu looking at her sister "She▓s...she's... she's singing"  
"Yes, and from time to time she blushes and laugh" Karin moved her face looking straight to her father "Old man you're here"  
"Yeah I▓m home" said Isshin smiling awkwardly "Good, I▓m making dinner so wait a little, it▓s almost ready" "Okay, thanks"

3 minutes later Ichigo entered the house and the odd moment happened again.  
"Ichigo, do you know why you're sister is like this?" asked Isshin seriously to his son taking him by his shoulder "of course not, I▓m not checking on him every minute of her life, maybe she's just trying something new" said Ichigo looking to the kitchen, everyone shut up to hear the low but cute voice of Karin singing a love song "I think she's sick I▓m going to take her to the hospital"  
"DAD she's not sick, I think she just had a great day, or maybe this is because Inoue is teaching her how to cook"  
"Ah... EHHHH??" said Ichigo and Isshin in one voice remembering the weird and possibly alive food that she cooked all the time

"Dinner is ready" state Karin smiling and placing their plates in front of everyone "Hope you like it" "Sure I▓ll do" said Isshing gasping and feeling his stomach sink to his feet "Itadakimasu!" "Yuzu no!" said Ichigo trying to stop her sister but she pass a full spoon, everyone looked at her expecting ⌠Its delicious, you're amazing Onee-chan!" "Good to hear it" said Karin and start eating Ichigo and Isshin looked their plates and breathing calmer they also start eating "Ow, just in case i have made the lunch for tomorrow so don't eat any of it or I kill in the most deadly, slowly and painful way I can the one who did it or try it to. Good night" said Yuzu smiling at the end and leaving the room "Good night Onee-chan, sweet dreams" said Yuzu smiling at her sister, Isshin and Ichigo felt their stomachs sinks again in their feet this new part of her is really scary... I want my daughter back this new part of her is really scary, what the heck it's wrong with her?.

Ichigo walked to his room and let his body fall in his bed, the room was so big and cold since Rukia moved to her own apartment, why she did that?, exactly when he was starting to feel the strength enough to ask her out??. Ichigo rolled on his back and sighted, falling sleep later he dreamed about Rukia, a weird grape juice and the football play.  
End of Chapter one: Friday 10:43 pm 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.  
A/N: " " person speeking, person thinking, ( ) author notes or thoughts.

Chapter two

Saturday; 5:00 am

"Ichigo wake up!!" Ichigo felt cold water hitting his face, another nice dream about Rukia going a way

"What?! ... ah┘ Kon is you" The stuffed animal in front of him held a glass with water, Kon looked suspiciously at him, apparently trying to read something in his eyes.

"Ichigo, are you in love with Onee-chan?"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? OF COURSE NOT, I DON'T have any feelings for her..."

"Then why are you dreaming about some lovely-dovely things with her? Kon snapped at him, for a second Ichigo felt his heart jump but then took the poor stuffed animal and shoved him in to the closet.

"Ichigo let me out! thats not something you should feel embarrassed about!"

"SHUT UP!!" "You▓ll stay there until you stop thinking weird things about me and her!" said Ichigo placing a giant lock in the closet door.

Not the shower neither the cold morning air shook Ichigo from what happened, talking in his sleep was awful but what was even worst was doing it while dreaming about Rukia. The dream was so perfect almost real. After changing in to his pants and shirt Ichigo walked downstairs and sat waiting for breakfast to be ready, the lunch boxes where already in the kitchen, one of them was separated from the others.

"If you touch it your dead" said a note on top of the separate lunch box What▓s with her? he asked to himself, looking at the t.v. Why do I have to wake up so early in the morning? Right when I don't have any obligations to do?!... Just because I'm waiting to see her? Ichigo wasn▓t able find a way to relax his body from all the thoughts running through his mind.

An hour later Yuzu and Karin went down to prepare breakfast.

--06:24 am--

"Dad will remain in his room, he got drunk last night and needs some rest" said Yuzu happily while taking every plate to the table. "He has being going out with that weird sandal-hat-guy lately, right?■

"Yeah" Ichigo wasn▓t even listening; for Rukia was the only person in his mind, and it was overwhelming to feel so much for just one person who he used to think was nothing to him just a few months ago. Now he was frowning, pouting like a kid angry with himself.

"It's already time for them to come..." thought Karin looking for the tenth time the clock

-- 07:00 --

First came Inoue and Ishida, they entered the house holding hands, actually┘ they came all the way from Inoue's house holdings hands because of the new agreement to be and act like a "normal couple" Matsumoto created, not separating their hands even when sitting down was one of her rules to improve their relationship. Ishida couldn't stop the blush spreading along his cheeks; Inoue was smiling all the time holding tightly Ishida's hand. She didn't had any problems demonstrating her love for him.

"Aaah... such a nice couple" Ichigo though, just watching them made him feel his heart squeezed from pain "Rukia..." it was a soft whisper coming from his lips only for him to hear it, he loved hearing her name except of course in Renji's lips.

Renji and Tatsuki entered the house in a rush, again they were trying to prove who was faster (considering the human▓s capacities of course) and they were both panting.

"I won" said Renji smirking "No you didn't" "Yes I did! I got here first"  
"No, I got here first" Tatsuki's face was now flushed "grrrrrr!!∙" Renji and Tatsuki clenched fists and tried pushing down each other.

Karin looked at them "since when they are sooo together?" she asked her brother Ichigo looked at karin and then returned to look at them "I believe since Renji won that athletic competition against Tatsuki"

"Ow, I see... such a lame excuse" said Karin like talking to herself, Ichigo looked at her but didn't said anything, sometimes he couldn't understand his sisters... or any women and then Rukia appeared.

"Rukia!" said Ichigo walking towards her to embrace her, not knowing what he was doing of course his body was moving alone without permission.

"Renji why did you leave me?!" asked Rukia taking Renji's ears in her hand and shoving it harshly. "You said you were going to walk with me, not compete against Tatsuki again... you WEIRD TATOOED-EYEBROWS GUY" Ichigo froze in his place hearing Rukia's words

"Ow... I wasn't going to leave you I was just showing to THIS little midget WHO is BETTER" said Renji pointing at last word even more while looking at Tatsuki who blushed slightly "Who's better?.. Don't make me laugh. You're the one that couldn't even breathe... a little more and you wouldn't be able to move or talk" Tatsuki was really pissed off now. Everyone around them backed away, protecting themselves from a possible battle.

Rukia releasing his ear took sit in the table and waved her hand at Ichigo who was still an iceberg.

Why am I such an asshole? they are just friends though Ichigo sitting again in the chair and saluting Rukia yeah friends... good friends that act like more than friends... friends my ass it's so obvious that he wants her all to himself!!. Just wait, at the football game I'll make you beg for mercy... she'll notice WHO is cooler and perfect... Now Ichigo was feeling better WHAT AM I THINKING?? but then realizing the nature of his own thoughts ended up getting more down than before.

-- 7:43 am --

Breakfast was getting more and more noisy, everyone laughing and talking while Karin and Yuzu prepared and placed the breakfast on the table. Renji in player mode was picking from oven the food Karin was making, playing around he embrace her on a friendly way but making Karin blush.

"Sorry for the intrusion" said Hitsugaya entering the room at the very exact moment. Slowly he stared at Renji and karin and more slowly he noticed the way he was clinging onto her. Renji stopped immediately his games and karin separated herself from him and placed another plate in the table walking towards Hitsugaya to greet him.

"Hi" said Karin feeling an awkward air around them, everyone was in silence. Renji felt a cold chill running through his spine and took sit beside Rukia in the table. Hitsugaya's eyes were like deadly arrows pointed against Renji only Karin dared to get near him and smile. "You know Renji is so immature playing like that, right?" said Karin smiling at Hitsugaya. "Yeah" said Hitsugaya smiling at karin. For him Karin was an angel, the victim of Renji's games (and just for the record she indeed was a victim xD).

Thank goodness he's in love with her though Matsumoto breathing calmly, she knew her little captain very well. Hitsugaya in the other hand tried to restrain himself Why am I so bothered about a thing like that? is not like he wants to do something with Karin... it's not like they are doing something wrong, just because of the coincidence it doesn't mean that... Hitsugaya couldn't end his though a full image of how was Renji clinging onto her appeared in his mind followed by a sequence of pages of the manga Matsumoto gave him. Since he didn't know anything about the human world or about the feeling of emptiness and pain he was getting since he met Karin, Matsumoto gave him a few packets of "mangas" to learn about those kind of things. They seemed like record books or manuscripts about the human history. So in one of them the girl is stolen by a second boy just because the first one was to shy and slow to make her realize how much he loved her. Walking towards Renji he took him by his shoulders "You better behave yourself, she's the daughter of Kurosaki-taicho" Hitsugaya was praising himself for coming with such a good excuse, but... "But Kurosaki-taicho doesn't dislike our relationship". Hitsugaya was about to die WHAT KIND OF FATHER HE IS!!... how can he not care, it's because he thinks they're a good couple? Hitsugaya again felt angry and remembered another manga where the father made the cute girl fall in love with another guy just because it was a "good relationship", the thought alone was killing him.

Everyone took their places in the table, Inoue and Ishida together, not holding hands (there▓s no other way if you want to use your hands to eat) but Inoue managed to even then stay closer to her quincy, by hand feeding Ishida, who was of course changing to a new shade of red.

"That's too sweet for my taste" said Ichigo looking away and finding Rukia's eyes. Rukia blushed and looked down to her plate "please Inoue stop harassing Ishida he can't take it" she said laughing nervously, Inue smiled and stopped.

"Hitsugaya┘ here" said Karin giving him a different plate from the others

"Thanks" said Hitsugaya ⌠cool-ly■ not staring too long in to her eyes, he didn't want to blush like Ishida and he had a pried to take care of.

"How pathetic" Renji whispered.

"what?" asked Hitsugaya angrily hoping to have an excuse to beat him up

"nothing" said Renji giving Tatsuki a piece of his breakfast "take it, I don't want it"  
Tatsuki blushed; "thanks... I guess" she took it quickly and ate it

"where's kon?" asked Rukia looking everywhere "Usually he wouldn't lose and opportunity like this one" referring to Matsumoto▓s bossom, obviously.

"He went out early in the morning, don't know where" said Ichigo remembering the poor stuffed animal in his closet.

-- 9:13 am --

After finishing breakfast the group took their bento boxes (prepared exclusively for 2, ⌠couples■ I mean).

Ishida and Inoue one bento (extra-large for Inoue), Rukia and Ichigo(a box with painted bunnies on the outside), Renji and Tatsuki(extra-large for both of them), Matsumoto and Yuzu and Hitsugaya and Karin (the box separated from the others)

When they were ready to go Yuzu took out of the cabinet a big bottle of a rare and purple juice. "I prepared a grape juice for today, hope you like it" said Yuzu smiling and they went out.

In a few minutes the house was empty and the bottle was gone. Now, when Isshin went down a few more minutes later looking for his bottle of "you know what" he didn't find it, looking around the house he found a bottle with purple juice in the kitchen. "Did I change its place?" he asked to himself but because of his lack of memory for the other night he just sighed and placed the bottle again in the cabinet. "I will take this later" said to himself and taking his breakfast, he sat on the table and started eating. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.  
A/N: " " person speaking, * * person thinking, ( ) author notes or thoughts.  
and Baka means idiot in japanese.

Chapter 3: Saturday 12:45 pm

Playing in the field two hours passed fast, later they tasted their lunch boxes and drank from the sweet and heavenly taste like grape juice, except Matsumoto who wanted to drink sake.

Ichigo ate without tasting his lunch; Rukia was giving Renji part of her meal.

"Baka... Renji baka..." said Tatsuki eating really fast and angrily her food

Renji looked at her and giggled "are you angry because I▓m not fighting against you? ...you need me"

"Since when I need an idiot like you?"

"Come on, admit it, you want me to listen to you, you want me to be with you..." said Renji almost signing it

"Never!" Tatsuki was about to attempt to kill Renji when Rukia gave him a piece of bread to shut his mouth, and everyone turned to see how Hitsugaya was being hand feeding by Karin, she was all smiles giving him his food to taste, Hitsugaya-taicho was eating while blushing furiously.

"time to return to the field!!" screamed Ichigo "It's time to change pairs... so Renji goes with Karin, Hitsugaya with Tatsuki, Rukia with me and Inoue will be the archer" said Ichigo trying not to make his smile so obvious.

"perfect" said Karin smiling, Hitsugaya in his mind was cursing the moment they decided to change from time to time pairs, Renji was too damn open to Karin. "Calm down... they're just friend and you're just friends with her too..." said to himself Hitsugaya *but not for so long...* was what he thought later.

The hours passed by and the game start getting ravenous, Ichigo felt like his blood was stirring from his body, trying to win against Renji, demonstrate that he was better than him and if possible control the desire of taking Rukia to somewhere darker (Not knowing where that come from). Thought... he was so focused on winning that he didn't notice that everytime he passed the ball to Rukia she blushed and almost all the time she was only seeing at him. Matsumoto laughed and screamed cheering at his friends, changing to one and other to cheer for them while drinking her sake, Ishida by her side was feeling light as a feather and took a bottle of sake from her

"You drink?" asked Matsumoto surprised

"I don't, but today I feel like doing it" said Ishida blushing lightly, his heart was pounding so hard everytime he saw Inoue and she waved at him, he couldn't stop his ears becoming pink and a strange and warm feeling getting stronger inside of him.

In his part Renji was enjoying every second teasing Tatsuki, getting more and more serious about defeating her. Tatsuki run with the ball in his feet when Renji placing himself behind her, close enough to whisper in her ears "tatsuki", she felt his heart pound and stop her breathing, she blushed letting him take the ball.

"Hahaha you're so cute!!" said Renji smiling widely like he only could smile (or so she thought)

"You▓re so deceased!!" and then Tatsuki was behind him again trying to get her revenge. Inoue in her position was feeling more than normal, enjoying seeing her friends acting so weird, funny and open to each other.

"Karin-chan! The ball!" Hitsugaya looked angry when Renji passed the ball to Karin who smiled so cutely at him and then run against Inoue.

*How can she be so happy with him and let him call her so informally?* Hitsugaya run and moving quickly his feet stole from Tatsuki the ball "too distracted" said to her *if I have the ball she will defiantly notice me*

"Aah Toichiro!" Karin went running after him, smiling.

------- 4:00 -----------

"Ichigo I'm tired" said Rukia sitting on the bench with a glass with juice in her hand, she tried to breath more calmly but everytime she saw Ichigo she felt her hand tremble and her heart skip *calm down, calm down. Why I feel this way... I▓m so hot*

"Rukia, are you okay?" Ichigo touch lightly her forehead "you don't seem to have fever but its better if we go back"

"Okay, can you come back with me?" asked Rukia clinging in to his arm

"Aah... sure why not?" said Ichigo blushing *She must be really tired to be clinging to me like this... or maybe... could she maybe... want to be with me...*

"Guys!, we're leaving!!" said Ichigo, Rukia only waved her hand and let Ichigo take her to the road to her house.

"We'll inform you about the results" said Matsumoto giggling at the view of Rukia so lovely to Ichigo "Have a goooooood night!" Ishida by her side almost chock himself to death by her words but neither Ichigo or Rukia noticed the tone in Matsumoto▓s voice or the meaning behind her words and left the field calmly. ------------- 4:30 ----------------

"Rukia we're at your home where are the keys?" asked Ichigo looking at the way she was clinging in to him and trying not to remember the dream he had in the morning.  
"Here..." said Rukia giving him the keys, he opened the door and took Rukia to her room placing her softly in her bed, but when he tried to move his arm she grab him even tighter and shove him against her making him fall over her.

"Rukia what..." Ichigo was cut by sweet and soft lips, Rukia was kissing him gently her eyes close, Ichigo was surprised at first but didn't took him long to respond to the kiss with another one more passionate; a burning desire moved his body closerm to her, licking her bottom lip made her open slowly her mouth letting him play with her tongue and explore every corner of her mouth. She moaned softly, both breathing hard, getting the air around them warmer.

Ichigo moved his hands caressing her belly and moving her shirt up, looking at her asked for approve, even with all the desire he was going to be sure of giving her a good moment, she blushed and nodded closing her eyes in embarrassment "You're so cute, I love you" whispered Ichigo in her ear nipping her earlobe and kissing her neck. Ichigo took out her shirt and bra (after a moment of problems with the bra of course, first timer) and played skillfully with her breasts massaging them, kissing and licking them making Rukia moan louder.

"Ichigo..." moaned Rukia making him look at her face, her eyes full of lust and love "What's wrong?" asked Ichigo giving butterfly kisses on her belly "It's not fair... I'm the only getting nude" said Rukia blushing, Ichigo smiled smirking cocky "Then why don't you help me" Rukia wanted to pout but only moved close to him, even when she wanted to act as always she felt weak at his sight *what's wrong with me?*, semi sitting took out his shirt and belt, pushing him on to the bed start taking off his jeans, her hands trembled and she was blushing furiously. When his jeans and boxers were out she felt proud of herself. "Why are you smiling like that?" asked Ichigo smirking, Rukia realizing the position she was in (Ichigo laying under her, her legs beside his hips) blushed again. Ichigo taking her hips pressed himself against her core.

"Aah!" She couldn't believe the warmth increasing fast inside her, she wanted so badly to feel him closer to her, to embrace him and kiss him all over. He guided her in a slow and torturing rhythm, he needed her but wanted to wait until she were ready. Moving his hand to her breast again started massaging them more stronger playing with her pink and soft nipples taking off her shirt and panties with his other hand.

"Rukia I can't" said Ichigo with a low moan, Rukia knowing lowered her face and kissed him sweetly "I can't anymore neither". Ichigo smiling shoved her to change positions, being now him on top.

"Relax" said Ichigo and thrusted slowly inside her feeling his entire body tremble in pleasure, he wanted to move but controlled himself in fear of hurting her. Rukia cried in pain.  
"Rukia..." moaned Ichigo, Rukia blushed looking at his face "I love you, Ichigo" said Rukia moving slowly and bearing the pain focusing in the pleasure she was starting to feel, Ichigo followed the rhythm increasing the tempo after a while when she started moaning again.

With every thrust the feeling was stronger and ravenous consuming all rational thoughts increasing the desire building inside them and the rhythm being harder and faster.

"Ah! Ah! Ichigo..."

"Rukia... "

With one final thrust she climaxed making him cum after her. Exhausted Ichigo fall over her breathing hardly, calming herself Rukia looked at him "I feel so tired...I didn▓t though this was so hard to do"

"Hahaha... it▓s only because you don't have practice" said Ichigo smirking and caressing her inner tights

She blushed furiously "you want to do it again?"

"Don▓t you?" asked Ichigo looking at her with one of his own smirk, embracing her tightly

"... Baka..." said Rukia closing her eyes annoyed. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I don't own bleach.

A/N: " " person speaking, * * person thinking, ( ) author notes or thoughts.

A/N: I'm sorry about that symbols but I don't know what are they or why they keep appearing, I'm so sorry. Also I would like to say sorry about taking so long in updating... hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 4

It was getting darker and Renji was tired, Matsumoto in the bench was poking a dead Ishida.

"Is he alright?" asked Inoue trying to wake him up worried

"Naah, he's fine... don't worry he's just drunk" said smiling Matsumoto "I'll help you carrying him to his house"

"Thank you so much Matsumoto-san" said Inoue smiling widely

"Renji, you can go back with taicho and the others" said Matsumoto giggling at Toichiro

"Stop laughing!!" said Toichiro feeling nervous "I'll stay playing a little more" said angrily trying to sound bossy

"Then I'll stay too... i want to play a little more" said Karin taking the ball and kicking it

"Okay kids, then I'll leave... hey Tatsuki..." she didn't answer "slowpoke girl!" Tatsuki thought for a moment in all the ways she could kill him feeling a vain popping in her forehead with anger "I'm going to kill you!"

Before anyone could tell Renji had disappeared with a really flustered Tatsuki behind him, you could tell easily that Renji was having fun teasing her and she was making it too easy for him.

They were half way to her house when a numb but strong scream make Renji stopped his race

"rrrgggghhhrr" the voice a hollow calling for food

"What are you doing tattooed brat?" asked Tatsuki trying to catch her breath, Renji was looking serious to his cell phone, *a message? ...from whom?* a shiver make her body tremble while this thought run through her mind.

"Nothing, I'm just tired..." *liar* thought Tatsuki looking at the cell phone in his hand "I'll let you win today, lets split here" said Renji smiling *where are you going? To whom are you going?* "goodnight Midget" said Renji and started running in to a dead alley.

"Eh? ...eh??!!! What's that supposed to mean!? Oe! …Renji! …Renji!! ...baka!!!"

Tatsuki didn't new why but she was angry, she was really angry at Renji because he was with her, she had being walking/running with him and none other so why he had to leave her? Why he had to leave her without even saying where? He should be friendlier with her, tenderer with her, she was no fucking toy!! Tatsuki hide her face with her hand "what's wrong with me..." whispered Tatsuki starting to walk down the street, tears falling down her cheeks *I was happy a moment a go... why am I so sad? *

He only received an msg to his cell phone from who knows who and he's flying somewhere *a girlfriend? He doesn't have a girlfriend... why would he be so close to me if he had a... no... I'm just misunderstanding things, he's not interest in me... that can't be, no one would...* Tatsuki didn't stop looking at the floor so she didn't notice the strange aura around her, the dark street she was walking in and the horrible creature in front of her.

"gggrrrrhhh!!!"

"What's that?" Tatsuki raised her head scared *that was a scream, I know it was a scream but from what kind of creature...*

"Tatsuki look out!"

*Renji?* thought Tatsuki turning her face behind but then everything went black, blur visions of an enormous monster crossed her mind, pain in her right arm and leg, blood, she knew it was blood what was blocking her eyes and what was coming from inside her and tainting the street, the last thing she saw was Renji with a weird black hakama and a sword in his hand fighting whatever monster was in front of her.

*Can he win? ...I think he's going to die protecting me...* "baka..." and so she went asleep.

"..ah.." moaned Tatsuki with pain, her eyes opened slowly noticing the unfamiliar ceiling, the apartment she was in was small, cozy but small, she was lying on a bed with bandages around her arm, leg and head, the pain slowly fading "I thought I was going to die but guess the wound wasn't so bad" said to herself and tried to sit on the bed, a heavy weight on her lap prevent her from doing so.

"What?" ...Tatsuki looked to her lap founding Renji sleeping using her lap as a pillow, he had small injuries on his face, no long using that strange black hakama. *Renji...*

Renji opened his eyes slowly, feeling his face burning, something wrong was happening to his body, was that juice he took before leaving?, the sake?, when looked up she was looking at him blushing, she had tears on the corner of her eyes and an angry expression

"Tatsuki?" said Renji like not believing she was there or still alive "Stupid!" said Tatsuki hitting him on his head "What was that for?"

"Because you could have being killed!" said Tatsuki not caring about the tears running through her face *this is not myself, defiantly not myself... why I'm so sad, why I can't stop crying? *

"I saved your life and that's all you have to say?! You own me your life" Renji didn't felt angry at her but somehow he acted like he was.

"I don't own you anything!" said Tatsuki drying her eyes and trying to move from the new embrace he was doing around her waist "No, I'm not letting you go until you pay me back"

"What are you saying bast..." Tatsuki couldn't end the sentence finding Renji's lips on her lips, kissing her with passion and tenderness, she at first didn't answer but the more he licked her lips the more she felt her entire body tremble in desire for him. She kissed him back recklessly, letting him enter her mouth and explore every cavern, massaging her tongue and canines, sucking away the oxygen inside her until she couldn't stand it and had to part for air.

"Renji stop..." panted Tatsuki blushing deeply, she couldn't fight against him now, the only wall protecting her from his lust and her desire was her pried and now slowly was being taking away by his hands.

"No way I'm stopping" said Renji kissing her again biting her bottom lips, she moaned feeling how his hands traveled from his shoulders to her belly moving inside her shirt caressing her breasts

"No don't touch me"

"You mean, touch me more" said Renji smirking "be more honest to yourself" said Renji taking out her shirt and belt moving down her pants. He took one breast with his left hand and the other in his right playing with her nipples enjoying every moan and pant she made, using his mouth to lick and suck on her sensitive's spots making her squirm and whimper. "Renji please..."

He smirked again looking at her embarrassed face, flustered and blushing. "You're so cute Tatsuki I just want to keep teasing you until you beg" said Renji licking her neck and nipping the delicate skin, she tried to contain herself but only made it to a soft moan "Don't restrain yourself... I want to hear more of you" said Renji pressing his hips against her hips, she felt his hardness pressing against her core making her moan even loader and lost track of her thoughts not being able to even breath. And so he did it again and again creating a slow and torturing rhythm.

"Don't... Renji I can't take it anymore..." Tatsuki moved her arms taking his face in her hands, she guided him to her kissing him sweetly on his lips, and he felt his whole body tremble blushing lightly. When they parted she was blushing and looking at him with an embarrassed expression and a faint trail of anger, he smiled placing himself in front of her. Without saying anything he entered her slowly continuing her gaze on her, staring in to her eyes directly. She tried to stare back at him but instinctively she closed her eyes moaning again, Renji smirked moving slowly inside, pulling out of her and pushing inside with a slow pace.

"Faster Renji I can't..." Tatsuki didn't care anymore about her pride moving her hips to encounter his and make him trust inside her deeper and faster, he listened to her and moved faster kissing her neck and lips. She moaned even loader looking at him from time to time. "Renji I'm..." Tatsuki shut herself up remembering her pried, tears of embarrassment appearing on the corner of her eyes

"Its okay" said Renji smiling softly and kissing her again tenderly on her eyes

*He never smiles like this... so tenderly...* thought Tatsuki trying not to cry. So she closed her eyes letting her body tremble with excitement and screamed Renji's name when she came, Renji moaned her name coming inside her.

It took her a few minutes to recover herself and realize what she had done

*Ow shit* thought looking at the guy beside her, Renji was sleeping peacefully embracing her by her waist *He does look cute when he's sleep* thought again and blushed "I'll think about this tomorrow morning..." said to herself and went to sleep finding it too easy, feeling so warm in his arms.


End file.
